plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stinky Goat
250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = Varies on how much health a player has before being transformed |stat 2 title = Primary weapons |stat 2 info = Stinky Goat Ram |stat 3 title = Abilities |stat 3 info = }} :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Goat. :For the Delivery Version, see Zomburger Artist. :For the unlockable class, see Hover Goat-3000. Stinky Goat is a new character variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that zombies get turned into when Rose uses its Goatify ability on them or when the Royal Hypno-Flower is at a certain stage of health. They are weak and have the ability to ram plants and to jump, with its other abilities being just useless gestures. Primary weapon While under the effects of Goatify, the player gains a unique attack named Stinky Goat Ram. When used, it will tackle any plant in front of them, doing 25 damage and knocking them back. Health *Easy: 30 *Normal: 40 *Hard: 50 *CRAAAAAZY: 60 :This only applies to goats who aren't Goatified zombies. Abilities Strategies With When turned into a Stinky Goat, you become weaker and left with no damage-dealing abilities, which are absolutely useless in every way, so you will likely not stand a chance against a plant in any situation, unless your opponent is heavily damaged. Otherwise, the best strategy is to run away. If you are with a group of zombies, you have better chances of survival. In your weakened state, you can help your team by being a distraction and interference for the plants. To do this, you must use your Stinky Goat Ram to knock the plants around and disrupt their group focus, so your teammates can take them out easily. Your best chance of survival when playing as this character is to run away. Your Stinky Goat Ram can be very fast, even though it has a slight charging delay. While running on your own is very hard to control, and will most likely get you killed, if you do use your Stinky Goat Ram, you may be able to outrun slow characters, such as Armor Chompers and other Armor variants. Running from Sunflowers or Hot Rod Chompers is dangerous, as Sunflowers are the fastest plant in the game, and because Hot Rod Chompers are extremely fast, especially after they have swallowed another fellow zombie. Peashooters using Hyper and Citrons in Hyper Ball are just as fast and dangerous. During the Royal Hypno-Flower battle, it will turn you and your allies (if you summoned AI helpers) into pink versions of the Stinky Goat, that will never transform back into zombies unless Poly Leaves are eaten. Due to being very weak in this state, it's best to run from enemies and eat the Poly Leaves, as once you do, you and your allies turn back to normal. Attacking this boss as this form will pretty much have you vanquished in seconds not only due to lack of a good weapon, the Royal Hypno-Flower is invincible in this phase. The Stinky Goat Ram may be useful in Gnome Bomb since you can rush towards the objective while you are carrying the bomb. The Stinky Goat Ram can still be used even when the player collects the gnome because it's a primary weapon. Against The Stinky Goat is a relatively easy character to play against, due to the fact that it has no damage-dealing abilities, tricky manuverability, and an a low-damage primary weapon. If you have the right abilities, try to slow them down first with the Time Snare, the Chomper's Goop, and the EMPeach. These abilities are used because the Stinky Goat can be an extremely hard target to hit, provided you have okay-to-bad aim and are not playing as a sniper character, unless you are insanely good at hitting your mark. Once slowed down, repeatedly hit the Stinky Goat. Chompers and Peashooters are good at this because they have a wide damage radius. If the Goatified zombie is a Super Brainz at full health, it is imperative that you deal a lot of damage, because when the Stinky Goat changes back, the Super Brainz would have achieved a good vantage point. Using your other abilities against the Stinky Goat, however, is not a very smart move, especially turret-style abilities (the Peashooter's Pea Gatling or the Sunflower's Sunbeam) and single-shot-bomb-types (the Chili Bean Bomb, the Shuck Shot, or even the Burrow), as the Stinky Goat will either simply run away or hide from your turret and/or you will miss your single-shot-bomb. Instead, go for moves like the aforementioned: moves that alter the movement of the Stinky Goat. Spikeweeds or Potato Mines are also extremely useful against the Stinky Goat, because the Stinky Goat's low maneuverability and uncontrollable speed make it very easy for it to stumble and put itself in a fetal position. Balancing changes Post Beta * Gallery Stinkygoat.png|A close up of the Stinky Goat GoatFleeing.gif|A Stinky Goat running away from Rose Goatified.PNG|A zombie that had recently turned into a Goat Goat123.png|A Stinky Goat in the game Goatrose.png|A Stinky Goat in a poster Goat.png|The Stinky Goat appearing in a trailer Goatygoaty.jpg|A Stinky Goat using the Stinky Goat Ram Hypnnooo.jpg|A Stinky Goat which was transformed by the Royal Hypno-Flower in-game GW2 Figure Set 1.png|A Stinky Goat figure with Mr. Electro, Rose, and Super Brainz figures StinkyGoat.png|Stinky Goat in-game Trivia *All of its abilities start with the word "Goat." *A stronger boss version of the Stinky Goat, the Gargoatuar, appears as a boss in the Agent Rose quest "Well That Escalated Quickly." **"Gargoatuar" may be a play portmanteau on the words "Goat" and "Gargantuar". *The version of the Royal Hypno-Flower's Stinky Goat has a pink tint, instead of being fully white. *In the beta, there was an ability named Goat Kick that was similar to the Goat Jump but also dealt damage. It was replaced by Goat Bleat for unknown reasons. *The Stinky Goat is the only character in the game to have usable abilities that do nothing. *If a Chomper swallows a Goatified zombie (only through the Burrow ability), the player will get the Achievement "Goatmeal". ru:Вонючий козёл Category:Zombies Category:Goats Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Zombie variants